Hogwarts For life
by Horsegahl
Summary: Second generation with OC. Exciting adventures for OC Eliseabeth, but she has no idea what is really in store! Enjoy Hogwarts from Eliseabeth jackowith's POV. Rated T for later. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I stepped into the noisy train station, wringing my hands with nerves. The letter had appeared at my front doorstep only weeks ago and ever since I had been wondering, worrying, and wringing. My parents each put a hand on my back, guiding me through the crowd of impatient people. But for some reason, deep inside me, I was still wringing my hands.

We reached the barrier and as my parents told me what to do for the billionth time, I watched the crowd and saw a red-haired girl and a black haired boy slip through the crowd.

"So are you ready?" my mother asked me. I started slightly, coming back into focus, and nodded my head. She went first, for a demonstration that I didn't need. She just walked briskly towards the wall and before we knew it, she had disappeared. I turned my head and looked into my father's deep brown eyes and he nodded his head. It was time.

I started at a powerful walk, soon turning into a jog as I dragged my trunk behind me. Then, with a flash I could see a crowd of kids hugging anxious parents, and a gleaming, new looking train. My mom was right in front of me and my dad soon appeared behind me. Both were smiling.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye," My mom said, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's a year, not a lifetime!" I replied, knowing she would make a huge deal out of it anyways. I loved her, but she was dramatic.

"We'll miss you, sweetie!" My mother burst into tears and I hugged her, squeezing her tightly. As much as I hated to admit it, the tears were working their way down my face. I wiped them with my sleeve and pulled away.

"I should get on the train. It's almost time to leave!" I said, getting excited again. "Love you mum, dad!" And with that final goodbye, I climbed the steps to my new life.

I wandered through the hallway, looking for an open compartment. Cheery faces and loud conversations greeted me at every door. Finally, I found a compartment. No one was in it so I yanked my bags in with me and slipped into one of the chairs.

My eyes wandered to the window and I began to day dream, getting lost in an elegant castle with snow falling slowly outside. Me, hand in hand with a handsome young man, wandering through the corridors. His eyes meeting mine and slowly his head inching towards me-

Is anyone sitting here?" A loud voice interrupted my thoughts. I hopped up, startled and then realized it was just the girl and boy that I had seen earlier.

I sat back down and replied, "Nope! Empty!" The girl smiled widely and sat down in the seat across from me. Her companion sat next to me and I wondered how they knew each other because they obviously weren't siblings. The girl had startling red hair and intelligent blue eyes and the boy had shaggy dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. As if they knew what the look meant, the girl said, "Our parents are friends… You might have heard about them. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" I shook my head no because both of my parents were muggles, as most witches and wizards would say. They nodded as if they understood coming from a muggle family, which they obviously didn't.

I stared awkwardly at my hands as a silence came over the car. But the silence did not last for look because a preteen with bright white-blonde hair paraded his way into the car.

"Hello everyone! How was your weekend? Who on EARTH is THAT?" he said theatrically, pointing a long, slim finger my way.

"You are so rude, Malfoy!" the red headed girl replied. "This is… uhhh… We actually forgot to introduce ourselves!"

"And I'm the rude one?" he replied. The redhead blushed slightly and turned to me. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Eliseabeth Jackowith," I stated. "And your name?" I asked politely. These people were so interesting.

"Oh sorry! My name is Rose Weasley. And my brother Hugo is at home, anxiously waiting for his time at Hogwarts."

"And I'm James. James Potter," chimed in the boy, eyes glinting. "My little sister, Lily, is too young to come to Hogwarts. She's got another two years. And my brother Albus is a first year, like you guys. I'm a second year, but I'm sure we'll still see plenty of each other." I nodded and soon everyone in the car had begun a conversation, except me. All of these people knew each other through their parents, I felt so left out. I was the only muggle born. I made a mental note to check out a book from the library and do some research on their parents, so at least I could know what was going on. I hadn't noticed but while we had been introducing ourselves, the train had begun our journey.

The forests passed by with rapid intensity and I watched all the scenery blurs past. I sat quietly, listening to tidbits of conversation from the various people in the car. I turned to my side and saw the piercing brown eyes of James Potter examining me. I blushed and hurridley turned back towards the window. I had no reason to be embarrassed but just being looked at by this boy seemed to melt me and pull all of the logic out of my brain.

"So, Eliseabeth… Do you have a nickname?" I heard a deep voice say. I turned back to James and shook my head no. "Ahhhh. We have to fix that!" he exclaimed.

"Nicknames aren't really my thing…" I said in a quiet voice. I hated correcting people but I really had never had good enough friends to come up with a nickname.

"Well then, Eliseabeth. What is your thing?" he asked, smiling at me.

"You'll have to find out."I told him, not sure how else to reply. I turned away and looked back out the window, returning to my thoughts.

I turned to look and him and he was back in conversation with Malfoy. Right as I turned away though, he turned and caught my eye, winking. I smiled, satisfied with what I had done. I was deep in thought and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait! My Beta, very helpfully, pointed out that Mr. Weasley would be james grandfather also, so sorry that he wasn't more involved in this chapter._

I was shaken awake by the roar of the train coming to a stop. I blinked my eyes a few times and shook my head, still groggy. The rest of the crew had grouped around the window. I walked over to join them and saw a row of carriages, lead by unusual looking horse-beings. I pointed them out and said, "What are those?" hoping that someone in the group would know the answer.

"What are what?" Rose replied, looking confused.

"The horse kind of things, pulling the carriages." I stated, still waving my hand in their direction.

Rose looked even more confused than before. "I still don't see them. There's nothing in front of the carriages!" she stated, somewhat aggravated. James chose that moment to clue into the conversation and he looked over at where I was pointing.

"Wait, Eliseabeth, do you see the thestrals?"

"The what?" I asked, glad that someone might have a clue what was going on.

"Thestrals; they look like black horse kind of things," he answered back, looking worried. I nodded my head, glad someone finally understood but at the same time anxious because of the look on his face.

"But you only see those if you've seen someone die." Rose said and I could feel my jaw drop. A flash of something came across my vision and I suddenly felt sick, with an intense headache.

"I… I have never seen anything like that!" I stuttered, thinking that this was some sort of omen. I sat down hard and blinked the tears back that had suddenly sprung up. The whole cabin had gone quiet, some with looks of worry on their faces and others with looks of confusion. Some obviously had heard about thestrals and were looking at me like I was a piece of gum stuck to their shoe. Before I had time to ponder, I could feel the train starting to pull out of the station. "Blimey! We must have waited too long! The train is heading away from Hogwarts!" Scorpius jogged to the door and flung it open, sprinting down the empty cars. We all followed him out, trying to get to the conductor before we got too far away from Hogwarts. As soon as we reached the front of the train we came to a realization. The train was run by magic, not a conductor like Muggle Trains are. I sat down heavily, "This is all my fault! Stupid thestrals." I muttered.

James came to sit next to me and I leaned on him, surprisingly comfortable considering the fact we had met less than an hour ago. He rubbed my back soothingly and Rose began brainstorming out loud. "Ok, so the train has to go somewhere. Maybe it will just go back to the station?"

We all hoped that this would be true and sat down to wait. Scorpius spent the whole time doubting us. He freaked out every time someone told him that things would be fine and continued on, saying things that weren't at all helpful to the situation. The train ride from platform 9 ¾ seemed so much shorter from the ride we had been on so far and I worried that we were wrong and that we would be continuing onto a further more magical place, where there was no way of getting back. After another hour it became clear that we weren't going back to Platform9 ¾ and we started. But Rose, always logical as far as I can tell, decided we were going to brainstorm. We barely had time to begin when the train screeched to a stop, and we heard a friendly voice echoing through it.

"Well I guess its time to inspect the train." We gave each other a panicked look and Scorpius peered into the aisle trying to find the voice. "Hello?" he called out tentatively.

"Did you hear something?" the same voice as before called out.

"Nah. You're imagining things." A deeper voice answered the unknown person.

"What should we do?" Rose whispered. I stepped in. This was my fault and I was going to fix it.

"I'll go."I said and they all nodded. I ventured out into the hallway and walked towards the voices who were now getting closer to our cabin.

"Hello?" I called out.

"It's probably just some elf cleaning things up. C'mon we can go check it out." The low voice replied. I continued walking, figuring I'd run into them sometime. When I did I was shocked to see someone who was almost identical to Rose. Red hair, pale with freckles. I took a step back and gasped. Who was this man?

"Whoa there!" the red headed man shouted.

"Sorry, sorry," I replied, my hand on my chest.

He looked me over and asked, "What on EARTH are you doing here?" I was about to reply when a voice behind me shouted. "Grandpa?"

It was Rose's voice. I whipped around and saw the group coming towards me. They must have heard the shouting and come to see what was going on. Rose was looking at the red head with a look of shock and the man was giving her the same look back.

"Rosie!" he shouted, striding forward to give her a hug. I looked upon the scene with a confused expression on my face. James must have noticed because he walked over to me and explained. "That's Mr. Weasley, our grandfather. He works at the ministry so he must have been assigned checks. I bet he can get us a ride to Hogwarts!"

The last sentence came out in a rush, with an excited tone leaking into his whisper. Mr. Weasley and Rose had started a conversation, him looking stern and her looking sheepish. She gestured to me and I looked down blushing madly. Man I was pretty messed up to get them involved in this mess. I looked around for the man Mr. Weasley had been walking with, but he had left the scene, probably to finish their job. It's a bit odd I must admit, I mean wouldn't he want to check out the mysterious people walking in the train? I guess he figured Mr. Weasley had it covered.

I came back into the conversation when Mr. Weasley was saying, "Come on kids. Let's go find your bags and then I can take you to the ministry. We can contact Professor McGonagall from there. We showed him to our first compartment and he murmured a quick spell under his breath, causing the bags to float behind us as we exited the train.

"Sorry if it's a bit dirty, I needed to get it cleaned but I haven't had the time." He said as he ushered us towards a blue jean colored Sedan. We all stepped inside and it was shockingly roomier than one would think from looking at the outside. He must have put an enlargement spell on it. "All buckled?" Mr. Weasley called back to us and we nodded our heads, before realizing he couldn't see us. "Yes!" we called out simultaneously as he started the engine- we were off to the Ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

After a short car ride through Muggle traffic, which thoroughly annoyed Mr. Weasley, we arrived at a telephone booth. Wait a second- a telephone booth? The group stepped out of the car and Mr. Weasley instructed us to get into the booth. Figuring it was some wizard technique, I followed Scorpius into the booth. We all managed to fit in, although it was tight and I was pressed with my face up against the glass. I couldn't see what Mr. Weasley was doing but before I knew there was a slight sucking noise and we popped out into an area full of fireplaces. I was amazed at what the wizarding world could do.

People were walking out of the fires, as calmly as they would have walked through their home. A mass of people pushed through the hallways and I followed our group out into the gargantuan lobby. In the center was a beautiful fountain, with wizards and muggles holding hands around the globe. I turned to the group and suddenly noticed that Mr. Weasley was giving instructions.

"You kids follow me to my office. I'll floo in to Minerva and tell her where you are, she's probably worried sick! I'll see what she wants us to do." We nodded and obediently followed him to the elevator, stepping inside the metal structure. He pressed the one button and warned us, "Hold on tight!"

I was a second too late in grabbing the handle and hit the ground when the elevator shot upwards. I was plastered to the floor for the initial pick up but was able to stand up and grab hold of one of the loops hanging from the ceiling when the elevator calmed to a smooth rise.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked me and I nodded, unable to form words in this magical place. Even the elevator ride was breathtaking. When we reached the top floor, floor one, we all followed Mr. Weasley out of the elevator. There was a long hallway but only two doors as far as I could see. We walked to the first door and Mr. Weasley waved his wand in front of the sensor outside the door and typed in a code and walked in the door, holding it open for the rest of us. We filed in and I observed the large office. There was a long desk running up one wall and family portraits covering the other. At least, I assumed they were family. There were two redheaded boys standing with their arms around each other, one redheaded girl, a third, older looking redheaded boy, and two more adult men with red hair. Wow, he must've had a huge family.

We stepped through the plush white carpet over to a homely looking fireplace in the corner of the room. Mr. Weasley grabbed a pinch of green powder from a small vase sitting on the side and flicked it in the fire. "Wait a moment children and I'll catch you up." He poked his head into the flames and I gasped. However, the rest of the group laughed at my reaction.

"That's floo powder he used. It makes it so your whole body or part of your body can appear in another fireplace."

"Oh." I giggled at myself, relieved that Mr. Weasley wasn't just some nut. It was actually quite a comical scene, his butt poking out of the fire. A few minutes later Mr. Weasley pulled back out of the fire, ashes in his hair. We laughed and Rose pointed it out. He walked over to his mirror and brushed it out of his hair. He turned back to us, this time with a serious expression on his face.

"Minerva was worried sick about you children," he began, but before he could finish there was a poof and a woman with a tight bun and a wrinkled face appeared out of the fireplace.

You're correct I was worried sick! What got into you children! You're lucky it was an accident or you would have serious punishments! We had to postpone the sorting for you and everyone is anxiously waiting." She held out her arms and I looked at her confused.

"Well, come on now, we have to apparate into Hogwarts." I followed the suit of the other and grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute- according to _Hogwarts: A History_ you cannot apparate in or ou-" her sentence was cut off and I felt a sucking, like everything was being pulled into my stomach, and then we were in an office, the walls covered by paintings of people. With a start I realized that the paintings were talking, greeting Professor McGonagall. My jaw about hit the floor as I examined the room and McGonagall said, "Alright, James show them to the line of first years and then get yourself to the Gryffindor table."

"Yes m'am" he replied, nodding his head and showing us to the door. We followed him down a long stone passage and through a set of wooden doors. I saw a line of nervous looking people like me and James led us to the back. "Good Luck" he smiled widely and sauntered back through the doors.

"What now?" I asked Rose and she shrugged. We waited for a few minutes until Professor McGonagall came out of the hall holding a stool with an old witch's hat on top of it.

"Follow me students. Stand in line until I call out your name. Then come sit it on the stool and place the hat on your head." She walked in front of us to the head table and set the stool down.

The hat perked up and I heard excited whispers fill the room.

"The Sorting Hat's song!" Rosie whispered. I looked at her questioningly but before I could ask anymore the hat began singing in a low voice.

One special student

Will shine this year

Revealing a deep story

But which house will she be in?

That's my job to determine.

She will be brave and strong

So Gryffindor it could be

But maybe she's clever

So don't rule out Slytherin.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are possible too

So let me show you what I can do.

I could see everyone in the hall looking around, thinking about possibilities for this special person. "How accurate is that hat?" I asked Rose.

"Dead accurate," She relied with an excited look on her face. I nodded and glanced around, seeing if anyone was suddenly sprouting powers. This was stupid. Obviously, the person isn't just going to jump out and say, "HI! I'M WHO THE HATS TALKING ABOUT!" McGonagall then began to call names, and the hat was barely on some peoples head before it shouted out the House and then sometimes it took almost five minutes. Each table accepted their new classmate with cheers and smiles.

Then I heard it call, "Jackowith, Eliseabeth." Rose patted my arm and wished me good luck. I stepped out of line and slowly walked up to my destiny. I sat on the small stool and pulled the hat tightly over my head. Immediately it began whispering.

"Ahhh. A challenge I see. You definitely have the stealth and cleverness of a Slytherin. Ohhhh but you are BRAVE. Gryffindor would suit you well. Obviously, you are loyal to your friends. Hufflepuff. But then I see how smart you are… This is fun!" I could feel the rough fabric rubbing up against my scalp as the hat debated my future.

"I think I'll put you in…"

_Cliffy Review please!_


End file.
